Mello's Hot Pants
by bloodcoveredfangirl
Summary: Slightly AU. When getting a birthday present for Linda Matt and B find a pair of black pleather hot pants and they decide to make Mello wear them. This is my first attempt at humour so... yeah...


**A/N So I was at 'New Look' a little while ago and was looking at the sale stuff. I only ever ware mostly black so I tend to look at black clothes. I found this pair of black pleather hot pants and just randomly I thought "Matt would totally make Mello ware this!" and so this stupid idea has been in my mind ever since. Now I'm finally writing it.**

**Also in this fic A and B are the same age as Matt and Mello so it won't be weird also they're about 17/18. **

It was coming up for Linda's birthday and Matt, Mello and BB had no idea about what to get a girl. When it was getting closer (as in the day before) the three decided to ask A for help as he was more of a stereotypical gay than the other three and was quite good with fashion. When they asked, A agreed without a second thought, fully willing to help his two friends and his lover. "Alright I'll help. I was kind of expecting it from BB and Matt but Mello? I thought you'd be good at this kind of thing," A said with a smile when the three almost begged him the first time they even asked. They had left it too late for their own liking.

"Just because I have long hair doesn't mean I know about this shit!" Mello snapped "besides can't a guy have nice hair?" he flicked his hair in order to show off. The others laughed and they set off into the nearest mall and into female clothing stores.

XOXOXO

The four went to the shops to look for the perfect gift for the artist. A took them round to the sales section and the four began to rummage through.

It wasn't long before B got bored and stared to mess around; finding sexy clothes and asking A if it was ok.

"For the last time no!" A snapped getting sick of his boyfriend's stupidity, he had already picked up about ten very short skirts and low and short tops "you can't get Linda something like that not only will it look like you're trying to get into her pants, but also she doesn't wear clothes like that!"

"Clam down babe, I'm only kidding," B said as he put the **very** short skirt back. That's when he spotted a pair of black pleather hot pants that were also **very** short, a mischievous grin spread across his face as he pulled them out and held them up.

"Oh god damn it B!" A said before B had a chance to speak.

"No! Not for Linda! Couldn't you totally see Mello in this?" he laughed.

"Oh fuck you B!" Mello said he looked to his redheaded boyfriend for support but instead he was staring at the hot pants with a pervy smile "I know what you're thinking Matt and the answer is no. There is no way in hell that I would wear that!"

"Please! It would be so hot!" Matt begged giving Mello puppy eyes that were hidden by his goggles.

"I agree it would be hot!" B said "I think you should get them for him, Matt."

A shook his head "B this is_ woman's_ clothes, Mello's a guy it won't fit him."

"I think it would, Mello is really thin despite all the chocolate consumption. This size is big so would probably fit him perfectly!"

Mello sighed and walked over to B, snatched the hot pants and put them back "No!" he said and walked away with A to look through another sale rack with less sexy clothes.

Matt walked over to B and asked "so… how much were they?"

B smiled and said "only £7 it is a little more than 50% off! What a bargain don't you think?"

XOXOXO

When they returned to Wammy's house they all had something for Linda. Matt got a dress from the shop with the hot pants, Mello found some chick flick movie A had talked about with her, B ended up getting her more paints because he was too bored to look through more clothing stores and A had already gotten her some jewellery before.

What A and Mello didn't know was that Matt had also bought the hot pants and that Matt and B were waiting for the right time to force Mello into wearing them.

They didn't have to wait long for the right time because that night Mello suggested that the four should have a little party with some vodka that Mello and Matt had managed to obtain using fake IDs and that was hidden in their room. The party began and the four drank (A with a little peer pressure from B) and danced around to the loud heavy metal music B had took from his and A's room.

Matt and B didn't drink much knowing the plan without needing to talk and A never drank much anyway. It was Mello who drank the most and ended up the drunkest. He was dancing about like a nut case and almost fell on more than one occasion.

When Matt thought his boyfriend was hammered enough to agree he brought it up taking out the hot pants and held them up "hey Mells, look what I got!"

Mello turned to see what Matt had; as it turned out Mello wasn't as drunk as previously thought and had been faking a little bit "OH FUCK YOU!" he shouted "I AM **NOT** WEARING THAT!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

"I'll buy all your chocolate for a month and clean your stuff for a week!" Matt offered.

Mello seemed to think for a minute it was a bloody good offer all Mello would have to do was put on the hot pants and Matt would do all that "make that two months instead of one and you've got a deal."

"YAY! But you have to wear them all night and you can stay in this room so no one will see but A and B get to stay."

B smiled and clapped and A simply sat with his mouth open. Mello signed, snatched the garment and went into the bathroom to put them on leaving his rosary on the table, he did want to ware such a religious and holy item at the same time as wearing something so... revealing and (to him) sinful. _I'll have to pray for forgiveness after this _Mello thought, in fact he was already praying for forgiveness and the garment wasn't on his body yet. He was in the bathroom for fifteen minutes before he got the courage to come out. They were really short you could see pretty much all of Mello's legs and part of his ass and they were tight so you could see a very large bulge in Mello's groin, it seriously left very little to the imagination.

Mello walked out blushing when he did force himself out of the bathroom and Matt and BB laughed and stared at him. A also blushed and drooled a little. Mello looked so hot. "I feel like an idiot," Mello complained.

"No, you look so sexy babe!" Matt stood up and grabbed at Mello's cock only to be shoved away.

"Don't touch me you pervert!" Mello snapped.

"I think you're hot to Mello!" B said "in fact it gave me a boner!"

A shot straight up and slapped his boyfriend in the face with as much force as he could saying jealously "bastard! I'm your boyfriend!"

"Sorry, my beautiful A!" B said rubbing his cheek.

Matt simply wrapped his arms around Mello and said "this sexy bitch belongs to me!"

Mello pushed Matt away again "can I take them off?"

"No… you can take your vest off though."

"Yeah! take it off, take it off!" BB chanted forgetting that A had just slapped him with the excitement of Matt's idea.

"B! Hello, your boyfriend right here!" A said insulted.

"You were drooling over him to! Besides I'm not gonna cheat on you! You're the only one for me, my beautiful A so there is no need to get all jealous."

A signed in defeat and he, B and Matt began chanting "vest off, vest off," over and over again. Mello growled he knew that they wouldn't stop until he did it so he unzipped his vest and through it to the side.

"Happy now?" he asked.

"Yes!" B said as he took out his phone and took a picture before Mello could do anything. He smiled and announced "this is going straight on Facebook, Twitter and Instagram." He quickly uploaded it to all three and typed in '#striperMello' on each social media site.

"What the fuck B, that's too far!" Matt said "we promised only we would see it!"

"Yeah I don't want people preving on me! Oh god what if Near sees it?" Mello started to freak out a bit.

"You're a real jerk sometimes babe," A signed.

"Yeah, but you love me!" B grabbed A and pulled him into a sloppy kiss and they started to make out on Matt and Mello's bed. A submitted straight away and let B do what he wanted to him.

Matt turned to his lover "it's really not that bad babe; you are the sexiest thing ever!"

"I already know that."

"Wow big ego."

"Shut up!" Mello grabbed Matt and kissed him, forgetting his anger, most likely because he was slightly drunk and Matt's compliment had cheered him up a lot.

Just as Matt and Mello started to make out they heard A moan loudly. They stopped to see B remove A's pants and underwear and throw them to the side. B grabbed A's cock and started to rub him.

"I'm gonna do you so fucking hard!" B hissed.

"Stop B, Matt and Mello are watching us…"

"Let them watch," with that B unzipped his pants, spread A's legs and entered him without any preparation. A groaned at the pain as B started to thrush in and out of him incredibly hard and fast but soon he was moaning and begging for more. They began to fuck on Matt and Mello's bed not caring about the audience.

Matt couldn't help but feel horny watching the little show and he had his boyfriend right there, slightly drunk and only wearing very small hot pants. He looked at Mello like a pervert again and removed the only thing his lover was wearing.

"Matt?"

"It's ok, they're too busy with each other anyway and we can do it on the floor." Matt glanced at A and B who were going at it on his and Mello's bed. A screaming for more and B giving it to him, hard.

"Ok just do it quick before they notice us," Mello hissed as he removed Matt's goggles and shirt. He kissed down Matt's chest and got to his knees he then undid Matt's jeans and freed his huge hard on. Mello took no time in taking his lover into his mouth and sucked him off as he prepared himself by thrusting his own fingers up his ass dry. It didn't hurt too much as he and Matt had sex every night but who topped was down to whoever felt like it while B always topped A.

"Oh Mello… that feels so good" Matt moaned and grabbed Mello's head forcing him to deep throat him fast. After Mello felt that it was enough he stopped and made Matt sit on the floor with his legs open. Mello smiled and sat on Matt facing him and wrapped his legs around Matt's waist. They kissed as Mello slowly lowered himself on Matt's dick, once fully down he began to rise and lower himself as Matt thrust.

The room was filled with moans as the two couples had sex at the same time. B was pounding A hard causing the small blonde to be paralysed in pleasure and bleed a little, Matt moved position so that he was lying on Mello and fucking him hard (but not as hard as B) on the floor. They were all turned on by the sound of the other couple and their own lover as they all had hard-core sex. They occasionally looked over to the other couple and watched which made everyone that much hornier. Matt and B thrust hard into their lovers while Mello and A moaned and demanded (Mello) or begged (A) to be fucked harder. It wasn't long before both sets of lovers came.

A came first on B's chest screaming "BEYOND!" way too loudly.

Matt and Mello came a few seconds later at the same time moaning each other's real names loudly.

B came last yelling "OH FUCK YEAH!" as he filled his lover with his hot cum.

The lovers didn't care about the others in the room after that; they were each too caught up in their own lover.

Once they recovered A and B grabbed their own clothes and went to their own room to cuddle with each other in their own bed and fuck again using sex toys. They didn't say anything to Matt and Mello as they left; B just put his arm protectively around A and told him what he was going to do to him. That left Matt and Mello to change the bed sheets as neither one of them wanted to sleep in A and B's cum or A's blood.

Once the sheets were changed they lay down and cuddled together. "See babe, that wasn't too bad, was it?" Matt smirked.

"I guess… I may wear them again if I get amazing sex like that. You're still buying my chocolate and cleaning my shit though!"

"Of course, after amazing sex like that you deserve a reward!"

"I love you Matty!"

"I Love you Melly!"

With that the boys fell asleep, happily cuddling naked in bed together.

XOXOXO

The next day it was Linda's birthday, she liked all the gifts everyone had gotten her and the party was fun, with a big chocolate cake and loud music. Linda even managed to get Near to dance with her and she ended up kissing him.

But Matt, Mello, B and A were not allowed to go to the party after Linda opened their gifts they had to go to detention. Near had informed Rodger that the four had, had "a very loud orgy or something" and showed him the photo of Mello that B had put online. The result being the four getting stuck in detention for the next few months.

"I can't believe **I'm** in here!" A complained, he was always the good one and him being in detention went round Wammy's very fast, the rumours also went round fast and got exaggerated quite a bit everyone had to make up their own mind about what really happened, everyone knew about 'The Orgy' and everyone saw the picture of Mello in hot pants, shirtless which Linda thought was the best present ever.

"It was totally worth it though, right?" B asked.

"Totally," Matt said high-fiveing B.

"I'm not so sure; everyone saw that embarrassing picture of me!" Mello exclaimed.

The four laughed. Mello would most definitely wear the hot pants again for Matt. But not ever again in front of B.

**A/N ... ****I really hope that was funny…**

**Please read and review :)**


End file.
